


Crazy Pills

by alligatorfuckhouse92



Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [5]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Natasha Romanov, Blow Jobs, Dark Natasha Romanov, Devilsh Wanda Maximoff, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, F/F, Finger Sucking, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Natasha Romanov, Girls Kissing, Natasha needs some fun, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Riding, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wanda too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alligatorfuckhouse92/pseuds/alligatorfuckhouse92
Summary: A connection so magneticEvery time she touched was electricShe was lost in her.Enchanted.Couldn’t get enough.She was addicted.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Series: (Femslash) In Bloom 2020 edition [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626748
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Crazy Pills

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. the pills mentioned in this works not exist.  
> 2\. sorry for some mistakes.  
> 3\. don't took pills or drugs, the life is so beautiful  
> 4\. thanks for read my shit.  
> 5\. my heart is 60% blackhill 40% scarletwidow you understand at the end of this.  
> 6\. maybe continue this, I don't know yet.  
> 7\. inspired in a song.

“Owww." She woke up in the morning, sunlight blinding her, take the pillow to cover her face. She is naked had no idea what time it was. Natasha believe she has exceeded too much last night, her head is wobbling throbbing, her mouth is dry, her back burns intensely, her thighs painfully tense, her body hurts like a truck rolled her, her stomach growls, she's hungry .. Ahhh god she must have been more drunk than she thought.

  
Maybe it was a crazy dream? Nope, Natasha doesn't believe it, her cock is sensitive.

She extended the arm beside the sheets, looking for the warm body next to her, there is nothing. The apartment remained silent. She is alone.

  
Well, the nice bunny left. 

Come on, Nat thinks. ” close her eyes remembering what happened last night. "What happened? 

She remember the Friday of disappointing shit, becoming a night to remember, it was incredibly good. Her cloudy mind catching up .. "Did I really fuck a young girl last night?" She thinks she fucked the same devil when she felt the current state of her body. . (She should remember, of course, after all, the young brunette, gave her an amazing night).

She remembered drinking a few drinks of vodka. Oh no Nat, you're an idiot. swallow a fucking unicorn, that explains the condition of her body, got up from the bed, choking a groan of pain, crawling on the bed, took her phone from the jeans on the floor, the phone now dead. charge and turn on the screen.

Thousands of notifications.

  
Her eyes widened, panic filled the chest, when she saw the date.  
What the fuck

Sunday, Sunday 9 am ... What?

103 messages received,  
40 missed calls.  
That makes no sense, No. that is impossible, today is Saturday.

_28 hours before._

The music sounds loud, people dancing on the dance floor, dancing with energy.

  
The nightclub was big, dark with colored LED screens, beautiful girls dancing on small stages, red neon lights hanging from ceilings, strobe lights shining in sync with the music, lasers dancing in the air and the smoke moves across the floor . The speakers vibrating the floor. Acid Beats rumble into her chest.

Natasha remember the old days, when this club would be her home. She dance to the rhythm of the lights, feeling alive while the city don’t sleep.  
Living the nightlife. 

  
Nightclubs, dancing, drinking vodka, fucking with different women, every night. 

That life she left behind.

  
The last months are a fucking disaster. After breaking her five-year marriage and divorcing her wife. Natasha moved to New York, her old home. She buy a nice apartment in Manhattan, trying to find some peace, away from bad memories. 

Her life was lonely these days. Natasha needed something to cheer up, maybe celebrate her new job as teacher at the Brooklyn Academy of Music (Thanks to her friend Maria). Putting the hands inside her red leather jacket, she walked through the dark streets of New York breathing the cold night air, finding her favorite underground club in Manhattan. Today, The Red Room club offers a 15-hour party, drinks, music and lots of fun.

  
Different emotions grow deep in her heart, loves how the pounding beats shake her body and break her ears.  
Music makes the floor vibrate, inhaling the smell of liquor and cigarettes in the atmosphere. She loves every sound and scent, Natasha smiling saw the crowd dancing, there seemed to be 1200 souls, maybe more. Beautiful women with expensive dresses dancing, laughing, (not bad) Men (completely drunk) drinking and smoking. 

  
The thoughts were interrupted when she saw a girl dancing alone on the dancefloor out of the corner of her eye. The pretty brunette is there enjoying the music, her baggy black skirt moving to the rhythm of her hips. 

With one last glance at the girl, Natasha went to the bar, ordered her drink and paid for a cherry vodka tonic. The bartender smiled at her and served the drink. 

"For a new life and my new job" Natasha toasted to herself, drinking the delicious sweet red liquor, the burning in her throat went down the stomach extending warming her chest. 

"A blueberry vodka tonic." 

The redhead turned when she hear the female voice, was the pretty girl in the dance floor a few minutes ago. Natasha looked away and continued drinking, not to bother the young woman. 

"It's a great party." The unknown girl smiled sweetly. 

"It is." Natasha nodded, agrees with the young woman. “Red Room is good organizing incredible parties. I love this place." 

"Me too." The young woman approached. “Have you been here before? I don't remember seeing you. ” 

"Oh yeah," Natasha could smell the girl's perfume mixed with sweat and alcohol. She is very pretty, with big eyes. "A few years ago." 

"I’m Wanda." The brunette nodded and greeted her.

“Natasha." 

"Are you waiting for your boyfriend o girlfriend?” the young girl asked. 

"Nope. ”Natasha shook her head. "And you?" 

"Oh no." The girl got closer. “My friends left, I was alone, I love dance.” 

  
"Me too." Natasha was encouraged, she loves to dance so she is here dance and forget her problems. 

"Oh, we can dance?" The brunette was excited. 

“Yeah." Natasha laughed when she saw the girl excited. "We finish our drinks and let’s dance”  
The man behind the bar brought brunette’s blue vodka, the women talked about everything and nothing, drank their vodkas, when they finished drinking, Nat asked for the next round and buying another drink to Wanda. Natasha liked the brunette, so free, so happy. And she didn't know better, the girl was attracted to her.  
When the vodka was consumed, both went down at the dance floor, Wanda took her hand guiding it through the crowd of people. They found themselves dancing together, in the darkness of the dance floor to the rhythm of music, they were touching their bodies happily. Natasha put her hands on the young woman's hips, watching the bounce of her tits, licking her lips. (Vodka clouding her rational mind)  
Wanda smiling, caught her looking at her breasts, she leaned and kissed her exploring her mouth and sucking the tongue, (the young woman is definitely attracted to her). Natasha responded the kiss, their tongues tangled as she swung her body against the girl. The young girl ran the hands over her breasts touching them with a strong squeeze. Natasha groaned, _(shit, this demon girl knows how to play dirty)_ slipped her hand under the skirt between the legs, feeling the wet heat trespass the little panties, Wanda instantly opened her thighs giving complete access to her hand. Wow, Natasha loved the girl being so cooperative, she laughed pushing her fingers for more against the soft fabric of the material a little inside her pussy, Wanda gasped in her mouth.  
Natasha growled, her cock began to harden, the juices were so hot and wetness. Natasha pushed the cloth aside, touching her soft shaved pussy, the sweet honey dipping the fingers, she wanted just kneel and bury the face between the girl's thighs, eat her out in front of all the dancers, put her cock in the tight hole. With great effort she withdrew the fingers, broke the kiss when her lungs burned for air, painting those lips with wet fingers, Wanda quickly suck and cleaning them with a mischievous look. Natasha couldn't wait to feel those lips around her cock. 

"The truth is ... I want someone to fuck with, tonight." The girl whispered against her lips. "You can help me?" 

"Yeah, sure." Natasha laughed. Shit, the girl knows what she wants, Natasha likes that. "I’m here to help you." It's an offer she can't resist, this sexy bitch wants to be fucked and she is super happy to help. 

  
The crazy girl pulled some pink pills out between gorgeous tits . Natasha was surprised when she saw the pills, she immediately recognized the pills. _(Oh shit those are unicorns)._

_The pills are used to enjoy a sexual marathon._   
_There are women legends fucking to 72 hours!_   
_Unicorns are a tradition in nightclubs around the world._   
_They are called unicorns because of their bright pink and colored lines in the middle, an exclusive drug for women._   
_The pills are a combination of methamphetamine, ketamine, ecstasy and amphetamines. The celestial unicorns caused euphoria, stimulate and extend pleasure, intense orgasms, prolonged resistance and favor the disinhibition of those sexual practices that could be more painful._   
_In excess, some women have lost consciousness after taking unicorn pills, have woken up in the different place, others do not remember what happened, others had the feeling of not owning their actions._

  
Natasha knew the effects of the pills very well.  
She witnessed the effects, shy women become expert bitches, hungry to fuck.  
It was a life ago since she took a pill. Before getting married. In Ibiza, she took them to fuck with three women at the same time for 40 hours. 

  
Back to reality was hard, Natasha put her sore and sensitive cock on ice for hours, suffered fever and muscular pain. She was one of the lucky ones _. (Some women suffer from heart conditions or mental problems or die for overdose.)_

  
The pink pills does strange things to the body and mind.

  
"These candies will make our night even better." Wanda said kissing her lips.

"You are sure, girl." Although Natasha dies of desire to fuck this girl, she needs to make sure, offer the girl a way out. The line between a sweet fuck and a painful rape is so thin. "The effect of a unicorn can be very violent."  
  
"I'm not a stupid girl, I know how it works." Wanda scoffed, playing with those pink pills in her fingers. "We'd better take some of this now."

"That cute unicorn," the redhead whispered in her ear “will make us fuck in a state of madness. You know?”

"Are you afraid?" Wanda said with a chuckle.

Natasha loves the challenges, looked at the smiling brunette, _(Fuck off),_ took the pill straight from the girl's fingers and swallowed it. Wanda swallow one for herself. "Let's get out of here." Natasha dragged her to the exit, the drug wouldn't hit her in 30 minutes. 

The apartment is 15 minutes away from here.

* * *

a fucking miracle to arrive at the apartment without accidents. 

Natasha realized the unicorn began to hit her system, when the familiar feeling of heat exploded into her chest and spread through her body. A tingling traveled straight to her belly, heat moved through the bones up to her brain, contaminate her senses, melting with each cell, each nerve, the new fire traveling between her legs. 

She is hot, so excited, uncontrollable, her cardiac rythm, her friend between her legs began to swell, pressed against the jeans waiting to be released, every movement of Wanda's ass seemed to feed the feeling, when Nat saw her enter the apartment.

  
Once inside, Natasha pressed the brunette against the door, her hand reached under her skirt, she was rubbing the pussy over the panties. Wanda groaned, the unicorn had its effect on her too, the cheeks blushed a deep red, her eyes darkened with intense desire. Natasha kissed her swallowing the lovely noises she made, breaking the kiss cupped the pussy in her hand while nibbling her neck. 

  
"My room, now." Nat announced carrying the girl in her arms, "I need to fuck you now baby."  
The road to the room was a little awkward, walking down the hall around the corner. She blames Wanda who is kissing her neck, entering the room leaving on her unstable legs, closing the door and turning on the lights. 

Natasha doesn't wait any longer, she put two fingers inside her mouth, sucking them and making them wet, slipped her hand under the panties, touches the pussy lightly brushing her fingers along the slit, touching her clit, she shuddered went pleasantly surprised, feeling more hot sticky honey and thick wetting her fingers, the excitement drips down Wanda's thighs, began to rub the hairless slit, spreading wetness with her fingertips over the pussy lips. Wanda opened her legs when she pinched her clit, her fingers parting the lips from drooling pussy.  


  
_NEED, WISH, SATISFACTION, PLEASURE, TEMPTATION_

  
Those words spinning in her mind, the drug burned through her body making intense desire, she needs to see Wanda naked, feel her skin under her hands. Natasha kissed the sweet lips, tearing apart the pretty black blouse, under destroyed blouse a cute red bra holding two heavy big tits, wow a tiny heart-shaped tattoo on the left tit. _(very very sexy)_ attracted her attention. 

“Oh no, is my favorite blouse” Wanda laughed stupidly. 

"I can buy you a new one." discarded the destroyed cloth, dropping it on the floor, Natasha desperate, pull down the bra with her hands, big titis bounced free, two pale flesh balloons with fat erect pink nipples, wrapping her lips sucked her hard nipples, pulling them between the teeth, calming the stinging with the tongue, the demon girl sighed enjoying the pain, while Natasha stroked her pussy. 

Wanda approached, kissed with need, Natasha gasped into her mouth, when she bit her lip, she wants to taste her now, feel the skin is not enough. Natasha removed the girl's skirt, dropping it to the floor, urging the girl to sit on the edge of the bed. This was what she wanted all night, now here she was, kneeling on the floor between Wanda's legs. 

Natasha was so hungry to taste her pussy, she is salivating imagining the delicious flavors that Wanda's pussy hides. 

The view of Wanda blushing, with her legs open and wet pink panties, her free tits steals her breath, hooked the fingers at the waist of her panties, slid them down beautiful pale legs, exposing her pretty wet pussy with juices seeking attention.

  
"You're so wet!" Nat laughed, leaving a kiss on girl's knee, rubbing her hand over the fat shaved flesh, slowly exploring the pink folds under her fingertips parting her pussy lips. Wanda exhaled shakily, as her fingers explored the moisture covering her pussy. Natasha hugged Wanda's thighs with her arms, extending the sweet pussy for her pleasure, she can smell it, sweet and pleasant, use her tongue on the inner thighs, so close to her pussy lips, capturing honey on the skin. 

‘Mmmm ... ”Wanda's delicious taste doesn't disappoint her, Natasha can spend eternity licking this tasty pussy. 

"Yes! Please eat me out!" Wanda begged, clenching the sheets between her fists. Natasha kissed her pussy, running her tongue along the length of the slit, looking for more honey to taste. 

  
Eating out Wanda's pussy was really wet and messy, juices and saliva wetting her mouth. Natasha happily savored the young pussy in her mouth, while the girl squeezed her legs around her head, in an attempt to bring her pussy close to the expert mouth, wanting more. Natasha hungry sucked a pussy lip into her mouth, pulling it between her lips and releasing it, took the other lip sucking it too, licked the vulva picking up the fluid that escaped. Wanda groaned loudly when her mouth wrapped around her pussy and began to suck it hard a few times, pulling the sensitive flesh, releasing her vulva with a wet pop, swallowing the honey in her mouth, watched as her pussy lips swelled for attention. 

  
"Please, suck my clit," Wanda whispered.  
"Do not tell me what to do." Natasha painfully separated the girl's thighs roughly and bit her belly, Wanda sobbing painfully. 

She wouldn't give her the satisfaction of touching her clit and giving her a orgasm easily. Not yet, Natasha just enjoy every second of this fuck for her pleasure, just tease the girl and do what she want with this bitch. Natasha played with the pussy under her mouth, concentrated licking the folds, soothing her tongue from time to time, while her hands caressed the stomach of the girl, touching on her ribs, rising smoothing the juicy tits, squeezing them with her hands, Natasha can feel goosebumps rise under her palms. Wanda with eyes closed and open mouth, began to lift the hips to her face, anxiously following the tongue buried inside her pussy. 

  
This was the fucking heaven, eat the young pussy, the taste of Wanda extending her tongue, making Natasha vibrate with pleasure, moving her hips against the edge of the bed trying to relieve the hard pulsing cock between her legs while the drug flowed increasing her arousal. The sticky pussy juices dripping down her chin, wetting her nose and crunches. Natasha turned her mouth away from the sensitive flesh and opened her pussy lips, extending even further with the fingertips to get a good view of the inside. her cock is burning with anticipation when she sees the juicy pussy, covered with cream, soft to the touch and taste, the wet pink folds dripped with a mixture of saliva and sweet juices, a nice erect clitoris out of hood, the open love hole waiting for her cock. 

Everything in Wanda is perfect, even her pussy. Natasha, with a devilish crooked smile on her face, blew on the sensitive flesh, before taking the clit between her lips, sucking and licking. 

"Ahhh… ” Wanda panting, her fingers tangled between through red curls, moving hips pushed her pussy against redhead’s face, the thighs closed around her head quite forcefully. The painful pull in her hair excited her much more, Natasha used her grasp of her arms to keep the thighs open again, burying her tongue deeply, fucking Wanda's pussy.

  
The girl sobs, soon becoming moans of pleasure. Natasha loved the sounds, willing to draw more adorable sounds, sticking her tongue out of her pussy, started licking from the tight asshole to the small knot, put two fingers inside, fucking her deeply with them. 

  
  
"Ohh!" Wanda shouted, writhing with pleasure "Oh, fuck!" 

"Mmm ... your pussy tastes fucking sweet! I love eat your pussy, Wanda," Natasha said between licks, curling her fingers. "I love your pussy, I can't wait to put my cock inside." 

"Ahh ... my God! Oh, oh Ohh!" Wanda was panting for air.

Wanda’s pussy began to tremble around her fingers. Nat looked down, her swollen pussy squeezed rhythmically. Wanda is so close, she fucked her by moving the fingers faster and deeper, sucking the clit hard. Wanda let out a great moan of pleasure when orgasm went through her, the hips moving, rubbing her pussy against redhead’s mouth. In seconds, Natasha was rewarded with a great wave of hot juices, (another unicorn effect), happily sucking all the honey dripping out her pussy. After swallowing Wanda's fluids she stopped, gently turned her mouth away watching Wanda's pussy contract with waves of pleasure swallowing her fingers, some juices escaped, wetting the sheets making a big mess, Natasha smiled satisfied, moving the fingers deeper and letting her thumb circling the clitoris. 

"Oh shit yes yes ..." Wanda howled at the ceiling in total ecstasy, the tingling went up her spine and spread through her body when a second orgasm hit her hard. 

"This you were looking for tonight." Natasha laughs when she sees the young woman enjoying orgasms, removing her fingers when her pussy stopped shaking, taking them directly to her mouth sucking.

"Fuckk." Wanda close the eyes and collapsed in bed laughing, while her body trembled with intensity, her pussy still clenching Natasha's fingers. "That's what I'm looking for tonight."

  
Natasha crawled into Wanda's legs, caressing her pale thighs, feeling the soft fabric of her nice socks under her fingertips, kissing her belly climbed up her body, leaving kisses with open mouth on the stomach, the brunette shuddered, when she scraped the ribs with her teeth, Natasha suck the nipples one by one. Wanda groaned especially delighted when Natasha sucked the skin around the nipple. Natasha’s skin burns and her hard cock hurts, Wanda's body is a perfect distractor. 

"That was spectacular." Wanda stroked her red hair trying to control her breathing. 

"I love the taste of your pussy." Natasha said looking at Wanda’s blushing face. 

The girl laughed at the compliment, taking the old woman's face in her hands, she came over to clean her own juices from Natasha's sexy mouth. 

"My turn." Natasha got up, with unstable legs due to the drug, her swollen cock prevents her from walking, quickly she took off her blouse and bra. The clothes overwhelm her, she sighed in relief, letting the air refresh her overheated skin. Wanda lying on the bed, licked her lips watching the huge bulge in Natasha's pants. 

Natasha smiling, the girl was looking at her with hungry, her eyes now ran the length of brunette’s body, they went back up to meet her gaze, Wanda was espectacular and worth admiring. The beautiful brunette was lying on her bed with the face flushed, one hand stroking her pussy, love marks over her tits and stomach, completely naked. (Except for the pretty black stockings above her delicious pale thighs. Natasha’s new fetish) Shit, her cock is going to shoot milk inside her pants. Natasha is painfully hard as a rock and throbbing, her thighs ache cause the tension between her thighs, just looking at the girl with an innocent smile stroking her dripping pussy, make Natasha weak.

  
"Come here and kneel now, babygirl." Natasha ordered hoarsely, unzipped her pants, pulled out her aching cock and holding on her hand. 

Wanda with a mischievous smile adorning her face, got up from the bed, moving her hips sensually, seeing directly at the green eyes and knelt front Natasha, wrapping her soft hand around the warmth cock, slowly stroking her moving the hand up and down. Natasha was thick with a large mushroom head, the inflated bulging veins furiously red, the thick cock throbbing under her hand, the soft balls hung free. 

Seeing her cock being touched by Wanda's delicate fingers as they slowly swing up and down on her flesh send a shake to her balls, making her heart double the rhythm, (fucking unicorns.) she can’t control herself. Natasha needs calm down, she continues to get excited every second, will cum quick on brunette's hand, she thinks are better places to shed its seed, Wanda's throat is one of them.

  
"Good girl.” Natasha groaned, biting her lips excited to see the girl with angel face and an demon soul kneeling hypnotized with wide eyes touching her cock while licking the lips. The cutie stroking her cock gently. Natasha saw the pretty blush over Wanda's face, her eyes burning with lust, heavy tits shaking with every movement of her hand. 

"Open your pretty mouth." Natasha said hoarsely, as she slid her thick limb along brunette’s red lips. "And suck me." 

With blushed cheeks, Wanda licked from the bottom to the tip. Natasha stroked with love Wanda brown hair, feeling the warm and softness of her tongue. Feeling Wanda slender fingers wrapping the base of her cock. 

Wanda with mischievous face, placed the bulbous head between her lips, closed her lips around the head and sucked and released with a wet pop, Natasha let out a gasp, the girl sucking the precum that came out, licking like it were a lollipop or ice cream, the girl looked at her while she took the cock in her mouth. 

Natasha slowly, pushed deeper into her mouth, looking for the heady heat of that pretty mouth. Wanda choked, she couldn't bear the size of the fat flesh inside, with her hands squeezed the redhead's thighs. Natasha ignored the girl, savoring the heat around her cock. She was so big, felt the girl tighten her thighs harder, telling her about the discomfort on her throat. Nat withdrew, just the cockhead was between Wanda's lips. 

The girl coughing, gasped for air. Natasha frustrated grabbed a handful of hair, tightened her grip on, shoved her entire cock into the sweet mouth, without stopping it she went deeper. Wanda complained when she gagged her, her nails digging into the skin of the thighs. Thick saliva covered the shaft, falling down wetting her balls. Natasha groaned deep in her chest, the pain in her thighs did even better, she left her cock inside Wanda’s throat (is delicious), she wouldn't let the girl take a breath. Wanda complained pitifully pounding her thighs, tried to push her mouth away, gave a slap on readhead’s tights, was going to vomit, her throat hurts. Nothing really matters, Natasha just kept her cock inside, the young girl wanted to be fucked and that exactly was going to happen. 

"Hey, babygirl, listen to me." Nat tightened her grip on brown hair more painfully, she can’t control her strength, she’s drugged, fighting against wild desires to fuck Wanda's throat roughly and find her pleasure, not really caring if she hurts Wanda, the rational part tells her be more kind, take a care of the girl, fuck her slowly and enjoy the soft body until the surise. “Calm down and relax your throat, fighting just makes it worse. ” 

  
"Mmhh." Tears fell from her eyes. Wanda nodded or tried, with the big cock stuck on her throat was difficult. She ralxed her jaw, then her throat. Natasha slowly pushed the rest into her mouth, until she felt the girl's throat tighten her bulbous head. 

"Oh fuck!" Natasha groaned closed her eyes. "Yes, baby, you wanted that, you drugged me to have my cock stuck in your mouth." 

Mmm .. mmhh.”Wanda complained, her lips were at the base of the shaft, more saliva escaped out of her mouth, her throat ached, her pussy too, was exciting, pain and pleasure as one. 

"You're adorable. Now show me how good suck dicks, Wanda. ” Seeing big eyes with tears, Nat took pity on the young woman taking out her cock. 

  
"Mmm." The girl gasped for air, took the cock in her hand caressed while she licked the balls, putting one by one into her mouth sucking them. 

"Ohh, you're very good." Natasha laughed, feeling the thin brown strands between her fingers. "You suck my cock so good, Wanda." 

“Am I doing good, Nat? “ The young woman excited by the praise, carried her balls inside her mouth. Natasha held her breath when she saw her balls disappear inside the young demon's mouth. 

"Mmm… you're doing great babygirl." Natasha bit her lip, affectionately stroking the girl's head. Oh fuck was so erotic to see Wanda do that, she was surprised. While watch Wanda swallow and sucking her balls. Moments later, Wanda placed the cock back in her mouth, choosing her own rhythm, the girl stroked her balls, taking even deep down her throat. Natasha felt increasingly closer to cumming. 

  
Wanda used different techniques, sucked her cock completely, bounce her head in fluid movements, sucking the bulbous head between her lips, carrying deep the flesh more deep in her throat, licking the precum of the tip, repeated the actions over and over again.”Mmm… ahhh, Yesssss. You’re perfect babygirl.” Wanda's mouth made Natasha moan, her breathing agitated as her balls pulsed, shoots of milk exploded inside brunette's mouth, shooting deep in her throat, the hot seed filled her mouth, her cum coming out. Wanda greedily swallowed the milk, drinking the last drop she had to offer. Natasha cums like never before, she felt her soul being drained through her cock while Wanda happily suck, her viscous white milk escaped through the corner of her lips, while Natasha continued cumming, her cock beating with each shot until the end. 

She released the cock out from her mouth "Ohh, So delicious! I love suck your cock, but I want you inside me." Wanda said licking her lips, looking up to make eye contact with Natasha. ‘My pussy is drooling for your cock.” 

"Ah, Shit! Jesus, that was… amazing, baby ... " Natasha gasped, looked down surprised, trying to breathe, struggling not to fall to her knees. Wanda is there, licking every drop and cleaning her cock.

  
“after that, my cock is yours baby. " Natasha smiled, looking at this wonderful naked girl. Wanda's wish is her command. 

Wanda rose from the ground and kissing her cupping her face. Nat can taste her seed on the brunette's lips, stopping the kiss she pushed the girl hard towards the bed. Wanda fell and bounced, opening the legs as she fell. Natasha could see the open legs and toned thighs and the wet pussy waiting for her, she removed her pants, moving her hand on her wet cock with saliva, she could feel her flesh throbbing waiting for more. 

Natasha climbed onto the bed between Wanda's open legs, kissed her body, smelling the sweetness of her pussy, licking the soft stomach, rising to suck those sweet nipples, biting the heavy tits while her hands caressed the ribs, she moved up to kiss her deeply. Natasha can feel the heat of her pussy brushing the curve of her cock when she moved her hips rubbing the clitoris, breaking the kiss, Natasha laughing, held Wanda's legs open wide and see her cock penetrate the sweet pussy. She saw Wanda hold the breath, when she placed the tip at the entrance, her juices wetting her bulbous head, she pushed the hips forward. Wanda gasped, closed her eyes at the intrusion, her pussy opened against the thick cock sliding slowly. The wonderful heat between her thighs grew to become intense burning. "Mmmmm..Oahhhh ... Fuckk ... Ahhh .." 

"Open your eyes, demon." Natasha growled, stopped, half cock inside Wanda. 

Wanda did it, the redhead pushed inside her cock, the only feeling that Natasha was aware her flesh stretching the tight flesh. The push caused Wanda close her legs by the painful intrusion, wrapped them around her waist, pushed deeper inside trying to relieve her sore cock inside the warm pussy, moving her hips slowly and sensually, with languid thrusts. 

"Oh," Wanda gasped, with her mouth open and wide eyes watching Natasha over her, burying her cock inside her, sending electric shocks through her body, making squeeze her pussy, Natasha groaned happily when pussy muscles squeezed her cock. Delicious sensations climbed up and down her spine, seeing sparks explode.

  
"Oh God!" Wanda groaned out loud. Closing her eyes, while her cunt swallowed the big cock opened her, tightening her legs around Natasha's waist. 

"Look at me, Wanda." Natasha ordered, pulling out her wet cock, just leaving the bulbous head between her pussy lips. 

The girl opened her eyes seeing the redhead, was going to say something, then Natasha pushed all the hard cock deeper in a second. “Ohh, that feels good!" Wanda groaned loudly, her moan echoed in the room, her throat ached, covered her mouth with the hands. She loves when Natasha do that. “Oww… hurts but I love that.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Natasha smiled, keeping her big cock inside, giving Wanda a moment to enjoy her pussy fill. She believes the neighbors heard the loud groans, and is happy about it, she wishes to give them a great show of beautiful sounds. 

Both women began an intimate dance, sweat covering their bodies and their hips gently rolled starting a gentle rhythm. Natasha bitting her neck making sure to leave marks, pushing her cock deeply, when the emotion was too much, she could hear the girl under her babble and groan. The pace remained slow and steady, increasing her thrusts, at certain intervals of time, bringing her cock deeper and harder when the pussy squeezed so good. Natasha pushed her mouth away from the neck, ready to take things further, grabbed Wanda’s throat holding the grip, began to push her cock harder and deeper, short and fast impacts Natasha approached seeing the reactions on Wanda's face. 

Wanda gasped for air, her lungs burn for air, her vision is darkening, her mind fades and she doesn't care, she just stroked the redhead's hand clenching on her throat, chasing the tickle in her pussy. The most beautiful sensations fear and pleasure at the same time, are Incredibles. 

“Shhh…” Natasha saw the brunette’s groan and gasp, without fear in her eyes, only lust and pleasure. Wanda swung her hips finding her hard cock, panting happily loudly with each thrust. “Breathe, Now.” Natasha sighed, released the throat and kissed Wanda, swallowed Wanda's groans, grabbed her tits tightly enjoying the soft flesh under her finger, felt the trembling legs around her waist. Wanda groaned, her hips bouncing erratic, chasing the sensations, scratched Natasha’s back drawing blood, her pussy began to squeeze rhythmically around the fat flesh, Natasha felt the burning pain in her back, made her bite the lips of the girl, quickly penetrating her pussy really hard, send her to the limit. Wanda's body began to convulse on her hands when reached the climax.

  
“Ahhhh… so fucking good!” Wanda reached orgasm, moaned happily straight to her mouth breathing hard, her pussy squeezed the cock in a delicious way, the juices dipping her fat flesh and balls. Natasha groaned, breaking the hot kiss, she could see the look of absolute pleasure in Wanda's bright eyes, a naughty and sexy smile on those pink lips, the shaky pussy with trembling with aftershocks while her hands caressing her red curls. Natasha's eyes attracted at the tits rise and fall with each heavy breath, growling she sucked the pink nipples, while her cock being massaged Wanda's tight pussy. 

Natasha needs more much more. 

The effects of the drug do not diminish, the unicorn still runs inside her veins. Natasha loves the fucking mess of groans, screams and fluids .

"Shit!" Wanda exclaimed. “Ahhhh..!”

  
Natasha is an experienced woman, she knows how to choose the right moments. 

She knows how to fuck a woman with soft sensual and sweet movements. Women loved her for that. And how duck a woman in more painful way. She knows when stop. For now, she wants to continue fucking the drugged girl. Natasha would make sure to rape this pussy, leave her body shattered, make the girl remember this night like the best fuck of her young life she can imagine Wanda masturbate when she was in her bed remember this unbelievable night. 

"Give me more ... Nat ... more ..." Natasha heard Wanda groan deliriously with each thrust, the wet sounds of skin against skin echoed in the room, increasing her rhythm when Wanda’s pussy squeezed her cock more harder, satisfying her own pleasure with the girl's body. Overheated, sweaty bodies touching against each other. 

"Harder, more." Wanda stutters. Nataha felt her hot breath in her ear, her cock contracted with those beautiful words falling from her lips.

"Yeah, babygirl ... Let's go faster and harder baby." Natasha gasped happily, got down on her knees on the bed, used her strength, grabbed Wanda in her arms, upright, taking her buttocks, lifted her hips, holding her aggressively, attracted the blushing girl in a movement toward her hard cock. 

  
"Oh shit yes babygirl jump faster, more faster, you look like a adorable bunny jumping happy over my cock." Natasha with her mouth open moaning, while holding her hips, helping Wanda jump against her cock, penetrating deeply. Every thrust makes her tits shake. “You’re a bunny Wanda?. My bunny..”

"Oh, yeahhh… I’m a bunny.. a bunny… just fuck me, fuck me, fuck me ..." Wanda moaned loudly toward the ceiling, her back painfully arched, her trembling hands pulling the red curls, while she riding Natasha's cock, she took every thrust to jump on the thick cock , each impact directly on her uterus, expelled the air out of her lungs. “Fuck your beautiful bunny Nat, pleasseee!” 

“ahhh... oh , yesss ... Wanda you are hotie bunny jumping on my cock." Each thrust makes Wanda cry and babbling. Natasha laughed when she see Wanda jumping faster, feels liquid fire in her heart, pleasure, passion running really hard through her veins, overwhelming just need Wanda to feed this desire. 

This connection so magnetic, every time she fucked Wanda was electric, a fucking dream.  
“Yeah bunny, jump, jump more faster, fuck you with my cock.” Natasha was lost in Wanda. Enchanted, couldn't get enough. Natasha Romanov was addicted to Wanda. 

The redhead just wanted to broke in two, rape that pussy. Natasha took the girl and pressed her against her body, her respective tits rubbing each other, her hands clenching the soft buttocks as she entered and exited the swollen pussy htting the sweet g-spot inside Wanda. She’s close to cumming, can feel it. 

"Ahhh, godd, yeah continue fucking me." Wanda groaned in pleasure in response, each ramming sending her closer to paradise. "Shit, don't stop, Natasha." 

“I can’t stop. I need fuck you. Bunny.” Natasha obeyed, hit her pussy with such force that she thought it would break Wanda, the blushed girl began to sob and moan loudly. 

Then, Natasha fell over her the bed, now completely blushed Wanda still impaled riding her cock with despair, girl’s tits jumping with each jump. The sight Wanda’s face full with pleasure rubbing her clítoris with her hand while her tits bouncing and trembling drive Natasha crazy, groan with pleasure and move her hips in erratic motions, finding Wanda's dripping pussy when she jumped hard on her cock, making deepest the penetration. Natasha feel alive destroying that tight pussy, she was possessed trapped in her own wonderful world of pleasure, holding Wanda’s hips against her. She's so close to touch the sky, she doesn't want to cum, she just wants to keep fucking Wanda more and more, drops of sweat cover her face and tits, her wild curls.

She kissed desperately, like Natasha was born just to fuck and kiss this girl, then embedded inside her body setting a rough rhythm. She was completely in a trance, drugged with lust, her heart beating uncontrollably, her brain pulsating dancing with dopamine, endorphin, ecstasy.

  
"Yes, so goodd, it feels so goodd." Wanda was moaning uncontrollably, riding Natasha harder and deeper. She want Natasha and only Natasha, to tear her pussy apart, fill her pussy with warm seed. 

"You like my cock." Natasha murmured, watching brunette’s pussy and thighs furiously flushed with every impact against her hips. "how I fuck your pussy, Bunny?" 

“Fuck, yes, I love your cock… Nat… my little pussy loves your cock.” Wanda said in a delirious state, groaning out of control, she jumped to meet the lovely erect cock, squeezing her own tits, pinching the nipples with the fingers, her body before pale now completely flushed, covered with sweat and the brown hair a mess, some strands entering inside her panting open mouth. 

_“When I'm horny, I'll do it, I'll do it_   
_I Ride it, my lovely pony, Nattie_   
_Her saddle's waiting_   
_Then, I come and jump on it_   
_All day, all night_   
_My pony makes me happy_   
_If I’m horny, I do it, I do it_   
_Ride it, my red pony, Nattie_   
_All day, all night_   
_Is the only one who makes me happy. ”_

Wanda sang with a childish voice, said those sexy words between heavy breaths. Holy Shit, Natasha looked with surprise at the girl riding her cock, the beautiful melody had a brutal effect on her, making her approach to an amazing orgasm. 

“Oh, babygirl. You’re perfect. Wanda.” Natasha moan, feel her cock throbbing furiously inside the pussy incredibly tight.

“ I’m cumming, oh I’m...!” Wanda groaned so loudly, cumming with such intensity, waves of pleasure shook her body, the orgasm wetting her cock and balls once more, Natasha followed seconds later, a lighting pulse through her spine, spilling deep into her womb, thick shoots of milk painting the tender pussy walls, filling that sweet pussy.

She held the brunette close to her sweat-soaked body as she poured into her. Natasha continued bouncing her hips without stopping, the sweet pussy milking her seed. 

When the orgasm finally subsided, Wanda collapsed over her body exhausted, looking at her straight in the eye. The girl kissed on her neck and squeezed her tits. In response, Nat stroked her buttocks, holding Wanda’s body close to her, savoring the sensation of their bodies so close. Incredible, Natasha blow her seed inside Wanda’s tight pussy, but her cock still wonderfully hard. (fucking unicorns, they're perfect.) 

Natasha thought she died for a heart attack. Now her heart beats happily. She never felt so free before. 

"Are you happy now? babygirl." Natasha asked, kissing the soft spot under Wanda’s ear, her nose rubbing and breathing the scent in her hair. 

“Yeah, so happy.” Wanda melted, while anxiously kissing Natasha's mouth. “My pussy is filled with your seed. ” 

"You sweet pussy on my mouth, now" Natasha said, biting brunette’s lower lip, slapping in her ass, encouraging Wanda to climb her face. 

Wanda gasped when the cock slipped out of her sensitive pussy, crawled to kiss the older woman's mouth. Then she got up to turn and kneel over Natasha's head, her pussy now curled up over her mouth. 

Natasha let out a groan when she saw the beautiful reddened and pussy open, her white seed dripping down between the fat pussy lips, her cock hurt beautifully, when feels Wanda's body over her chest, the glorious big tits pressing against her stomach.

  
"Suck me, clean your mess, babe." Wanda nodded, took the wet virility with fluids inside her mouth, licking and tasting the flavors, pulling out the flesh and taking the balls, licking them with delight, moving her fingers up and down around the cock. 

“That feels very, very good. Wanda. ” Natasha praised the girl, spread the buttocks to seal her lips around the sensitive folds, drinking her seed straight from Wanda's pussy. 

"Don't stop," Wanda sucked the cock with her mouth, wiping the mixture of her honey and Natasha's milk while rubbing her pussy over the readheads face, feeling the wonderful mouth lick and suck cleaning her pussy. 

The last effects of the drug stimulated Natasha’s excitement, causing the climax to approach faster. Wanda pushed the cock away out of her mouth and concentrate in the orgasm, a electric shocks inside her spine runs straight to the brain, her sensitive trembling pussy tightened around the tongue, the dripping orgasm lowered her thighs. Hearing Natasha moan delightedly drinking her juices loudly did better. 

  
"Mmm ... I love this" Wanda laughed, when her breathing calmed down a bit, resting the softest orgasm of the night, she moved the butt while Natasha held her hips and pulled towards her licking and tasting her juices, capturing every drop honey on inner thighs. 

Determined to return the favor to the sexy redhead. Wanda lying over chest, took the adorable cock in her mouth, sucking it deeply as she could, stroking the soft balls in her hands. 

Natasha fucked her mouth, moved her hips looking for the addictive pleasure, the climax was growing at the base of her cock, the magical sensations with liquid fire erupted in Wanda's anxious mouth, a large sperm stream filled her mouth, the girl swallowed happily. When her orgasm ended Wanda left a last kiss on the tip of her now flaccid cock. 

" the most spectacular night in my life, Thanks for helping me Nat." Wanda said in a sleepy voice, she closed the eyes resting her head on Natasha's thigh. 

Natasha smiled, leaving a light kiss on Wanda's pussy, running her hands down the back of this amazing demon girl, she closed the eyes enjoying the warmth of the body over her. 

After brutally fucking for hours. Finally the drug disappears inside her body. Natasha feels her heart beating at a normal pace, her skin regained its natural temperature, her head hurts, her cock no longer pulses painfully (Thank God). She is exhausted and needs sleep. Wanda seems suffer the same symptoms, relaxed, her skin is warm and she regains her pale color, it seems that the drug is fade out of her system, the girl is asleep on top of her. 

As much she like the idea of sleeping with Wanda over her body, its not comfortable. Turning their bodies, Natasha takes the girl deeply asleep in her arms, gently placing her on side of the bed. She pulled the quilt and lifted it over Wanda's beautiful naked body. "It's okay, sleep little bunny," Natasha whispered hoarsely, seeing Wanda's adorable face, as she strokes the brown hair between her fingers. 

  
_Sunlight rises over the horizon._

She can't believe fucked this girl during the early morning. 

Turning off the lights, Natasha slips under the sheet, tired and dizzy looking at the ceiling, her actions tonight drinking and drugging, fucking this sexy girl for hours, were totally reckless and stupid, but equally exciting and pleasant. 

The last thing she remembers is the taste of Wanda impregnate her lips before falling deeply asleep.

_Monday in the morning_.

Natasha still can't believe the weekend events. The incredible friday night fucking that girl, be unconscious for 19 hours. Scratch marks on her back are the only memory of that sexy bunny.

  
The bad news is not seeing Wanda again, it's a shame, well maybe the girl remembers her for the amazing night of good sex, no matter what Wanda stole her red leather jacket.  
(stealing is not the right word. After all, she tore Wanda's cute black blouse in her madness attack.) She can keep her red jacket in return.

  
The good news is, that Natasha didn't put her cock in ice, _(Yay)_ no fever, mild dehydration, maybe some muscle pain. Ibuprofen, Vodka, Hamburgers and Water did the miracle. 

A great experience without a doubt. 

Natasha is also happy for the first day in her new job, dressed in a pretty pencil skirt, red stilettos, and black leather jacket, she is ready to take control of this new life, walking quickly to the classroom, listening Maria's voice from the hall, she is waiting for her, to introduce to the students. 

The bell rings shit, is late. 

Entering the classroom, she sees Maria greet her with a big smile, from the corner of her eye she sees a group of twenty or thirty students. 

"All right, everyone, settle down, settle down." Maria shouted, calling the attention of the young students. "I said settle down, be quiet." 

  
"To me, is a pleasure to introduce, Professor Natasha Romanov." Maria nodded, inviting to come in and present her to the students. " 

  
“This morning, Miss Romanov's music lessons talk about the relevance of music throughout history.” 

"Thanks, Mia." Natasha happily hugged her friend and whispered in her ear (she love this woman who saved her ass many times, today is not the exception.) "I don't know how thank you." 

"Shhh ... shut up, anything for you just work hard okay. Welcome home, Natasha. Oh and good luck." Maria laughing approached Natasha and kissed her cheek, the lips remain a few more seconds touching her skin. “Please be kind with Miss Romanov and make her feel part of this big family. "Maria instructed the students and left the classroom. 

  
"Okay, good morning, ladies and gentlemen. A pleasure to be here. My name is Natasha Romanov your professor and I’m so excited to work with you this year, now let's start with the music lesson.” Natasha greeted the class leaving her books on the desk. 

  
"Good morning, Miss Romanov ..." a female voice greeted her.

Natasha's heart hit the ground, she knew that voice, she remembers that same voice, begging, moaning, sobbing with happiness, groan with pleasure, she looked to see the owner of that voice. 

Oh no, that angel face. 

" my colleagues and I welcome you, Miss Romanov.” The hottie bunny stand up in the middle of the room. “ to this academy."

  
_“Oh, fuck….”_

Natasha stood stunned, seeing Wanda stand up, greet her with an innocent face and sweet voice, but those eyes are cold with anger or jealousy, the girl dressed with her red leather jacket.

Yeah ... the life can be a bitch, Natasha knows it.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my first language.


End file.
